


Yin and Yang

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Opposites, Partnership, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Each one alongside the other,Ladybug and Chat Noir, saving Paris.As it should be.





	Yin and Yang

_Black Cat_

Ladybug

_Unlucky_

Lucky

_Cursed_

Blessed

_Shadow._

Light.

Two opposites, like Yin and Yang

Sunlight and darkness.

Two partners, like Merlin and Arthur

Sword and shield.

Together, they are at their best.

Alone, they wish for the other.

What is Chat Noir without his Ladybug?

What is Ladybug without her Chat Noir?

One without the other

Should never be.

Each one alongside the other,

Ladybug and Chat Noir, saving Paris.

As it should be.

A partnership of equals

Tested, but never broken.

Tried, but never failed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chat Noir and Ladybug.

Together.

Forever.


End file.
